Sweet Dreams
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have revealed each other's identities and are happily in love. Life seems perfect until Adrien starts having nightmares that say if he and Marinette are together tragedy will befall her. He's so afraid that it might be true that he pushes her away which breaks her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was so happy she could burst. It had been at two months since the new miraculouses Vixen and Jade Turtle joined the team. They were a great teammates not to mention akumas were a lot easier to defeat with the extra help. But the best part of it all was when they revealed their secret indentites. She was surprised but at the same time not to find out that Vixen and Jade Turtle were Alya and Nino but she was amazed and thrilled to learn that Adrien was Cat Noir and that was the start of their relationship. They were always together going the most romantic dates and Adrien always brought her the sweetest gifts. Her best friends and the love of her life were all together and protecting Paris. For Marinette it was a dream come true and life couldn't be more perfect.

Tonight Marinette and Adrien were having a picnic in the park. They ate crossiants, cookies, and spinach meat pie with ice tea to drink. After eating they cuddled up on the blanket and watched the stars.

"I'm so happy." Marinette sighed cuddling closer to him.

"Probably not as happy as I am milday." He said.

"My God if I had known we'd be so happy I would've told you my identity sooner but I was so afraid something terrible would happen or that you would leave me."

"I would never leave you. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know I guess...I don't know. But I'm not afraid of that anymore."

"Good."

"Adrien."

"Yes?"

"Will we always be together?"

"Yes Marinette. We'll always be together, forever."

"Forever is an awfully long time."

"I know."

Unknown to the happy couple Hawkmoth was spying on them. He felt his blood boil and was greatly angered by their happiness. When they finally parted from each other and went home he de transformed. Ever seen since there were four miraculous heroes his akumas failing almost as soon as they were akumatized. It infuriated him however he was very pleased to finally learn the identities of his enemies he just needed to think of a way to use it to his advantage but how?

"How Nooroo?" The shadowy figure asked his kwami. "How is it that four common children can defeat me?"

"Well master it's the way things are. Good always triumphs over evil because love is god's greatest weapon."

"Love does nothing."

"You're wrong master, love is the most powerful force in the world."

"Love is nothing more than a feeling. If love really was this powerful than I wouldn't have lost what I valued most in this world."

"I pity your tragic loss master."

"I don't want your pity! Love is a disease! A poison! It makes us weak! It must be destroyed!"

"No master love is strength. It's what drives Ladybug and Cat Noir to fight back against your dark forces."

"You are a fool Nooroo but you have given me an idea on how to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir and finally obtain their miraculouses." He said. "I shall destroy what they value most."

"And what is that?"

"Their love for each other."

"Love is very frail but it's hard to kill master. I believe that the love between Marinette and Adrien can never be destroyed."

"Enough! Nooroo dark wings rise!" He transformed and caught a white butterfly. "Love maybe a strong emotion but I know of two that are stronger. Fear and heartbreak."

With a touch of his hand, the butterfly's white wings turned dark and fluttered out the window.

...

Adrien found himself in 15th century Paris, France. In a church, a choir was singing and guest royal and common alike sat waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. At the front was the minister holding his holy bible and a handsome young man dressed in a royal suit and attire stood next to him. Then everyone turned and smiled as a beautiful young woman wearing a wedding gown, gloves, and a crown of sliver and flowers made her way down the aisle. She took her place next to the young man and all became quiet as the wedding took place.

"Dearly beloved." The minister spoke. "We are gathered here today in the house of God to join our brave prince and this beautiful maiden together in holy matrimony."

The couple gazed at each other lovingly.

"Do you Prince Leonce of France take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love, honor, and cherish for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do." The prince said.

"And do you Jeanne de Arc take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish for better or for worse, for rich or for poor in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do." The maiden said.

"If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

But the couple were excited they could hardly wait so they leaned in for a kiss. But just as their lips had touched the church doors burst open.

"I object!"

A man dressed in robes entered the church followed by an army of soldiers. Leonce and Jeanne clutched each other fearfully wondering why the happiest moment of their lives were being interrupted.

"Judge Parish have you gone mad?" The minister asked angrily. "I will not tolerate this on the house of God!"

"Forgive me Reneverd Hostetler." The judge spoke. "But I could not allow this marriage to take place."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I regret to inform you all that the bride is under arrest."

"On what charges?"

"Witchcraft."

"What?! That is preposterous! Jeanne de Arc is a kind and god fearing woman. How dare you interrupt this wedding with such a ridiculous theory. I ask you to leave at once."

"If she is so god fearing then explain her strange behavior?" Everyone looked at each other confused. "Like sneaking off at night into the cemetery to gather strange plants."

"I use them for medicine." Jeanne said.

"Perhaps or maybe curses. Has anyone else noticed that as soon as she and the prince were engaged famine has appeared in our kingdom?"

"I will hear no more of this!" Leonce cried. "Judge Parish, as your prince and future king I order you to cease this at once! And leave us to be wed."

"My dear prince I mean no insult but you seem awfully eager to marry this woman."

"Indeed I am."

"And yet I do wonder why suddenly you called off your engagement to Princess Antoinette to marry a commoner?"

"I fell in love with her."

"Really? Fell in love? Or bewitched?"

"What? Princess Antoinette is a spoiled brat and as for the famine that's because she taxes her people dry! Where on earth did you get these ideas?"

"These charges were called by young Darcia Moreau." All eyes turned to see a young woman walk from behind the judge. "She claims that Jeanne has attacked her at night."

"Darcia, you know that's not true." Jeanne said. "Why would you say that?"

Darcia's eyes went to the prince.

"It's true! She attacked me! I saw her!" She cried. "I saw her speaking with the devil!"

"She's lying." Jeanne said. "She always lies about everything. She has no proof that I did anything wrong."

Then Darcia dropped to the floor and rolled around screaming in pain.

"Oh! She's cursed me! The witch has cursed me! She'll curse us all! If we do not burn her!"

"Arrest her!" The judge ordered.

"No! I won't let you!" Leonce said clutching his bride.

"She's cursed the prince! We must free him by burning the witch!"

"Judge Parish! This is girl is clearly making false charges out of spite and jealousy!" Reneverd Hostetler said. "I will not allow such injustice to take place!"

"She's bewitched the revered!"

Adrien watched as the bride and groom were torn away from each other's arms.

"No! Stop!" He called. "You can't do this!"

But no one could hear or see him. Then everything fades into black and he watched in horror as the young woman was beaten, her hair lovely chopped short, and was tied to a burning cross while the prince stood in a locked cell crying out for her.

"Jeanne! Jeanne! My princess! My lady!" Tears streamed down his eyes along as did hers.

"My prince." She sobbed. "My knight."

She let out a scream before being engulfed in flames.

"No! No! Dear God! You fools have just murdered an angel!" He cried. "Cataclysm!"

The prince exploded in heartbroken rage and sent the entire land to ruin with his touch and all at once everything faded into the dark. Adrien had never seen anything more horrifying in his life.

"My God. Why did this happen?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien Agreste." A voice said. "You and Marinette must never be together. It will only lead to destruction."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are meant to be partners in fighting crime but they cannot fall in love."

"That's not true!"

"Since the beginning of time the ladybug and black cat miraculous are meant to fight but creation and destruction cannot join as one. They are too different. If they do then the ladybug will live a short life and perish tragically while the black cat will live long and suffer. Jeanne de Arc and Prince Leonce went against this warning and you saw what happened. If you do not heed my warning then Marinette will die tragically just as Jeanne did."

"I don't believe that!"

"Your love will be the death of her!"

"No! Not true! I can't believe it! I won't believe it! NO!" Adrien woke up covered in sweat. He was relieved that it was a dream but he couldn't help but feel worried. Was that dream true? It couldn't be.

 **FYI this Jeanne de arc is not the same Joan of arc for history. This a different one with a similar life and name.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kid you okay?" Plagg asked as he noticed Adrien's nervous face.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream." He said. "Plagg are me and Marinette the only Ladybug and Cat Noir to fall in love."

"Yeah pretty much except..." Plagg quickly stopped himself.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You know something! Tell me!"

"Alright but you're not gonna like it. You and Marinette aren't the first Ladybug and Cat Noir to fall in love with each other neither are you the first in ParisI. Centuries ago, Paris had another Ladybug and Cat Noir team. A maiden called Jeanne de Arc and a prince called Leonce."

"Tell me about them?"

"They defended Paris during the war times. Most Ladybug and Cat Noir teams didn't reveal indentities but these two did and they fell in love."

"Did they ever get married?"

"Almost and that's when everything went wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"He was previously engaged to Princess Antoinette but she was a brat much like Chloe so he left her for Jeanne which at the time was very strange. People just found it hard to believe a prince would choose a commoner over a princess, some people suggested witchcraft."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I was. That girl was a saint. She tended to the sick and injured, fed the poor, she even opened an orphanage. How Paris could think she's a witch is beyond me. Anyway there was this servant who worked for the prince and she had always been in love with him. Out of jealousy she accused Jeanne of witchcraft and since most people back then pretty much believed everything, the judge had her arrested and sentenced her to be burned at the stake."

"My God."

"It happened on their wedding day. Leonce fought like a lion to stop them from taking her but there were too many. The poor kid watched the woman he loved die right in front of him. In grief he destroyed half of France."

"So it is true."

"What's true?"

"That Marinette and I can't be together."

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"Last night I saw it. In a dream I saw the whole thing and a voice told me the same thing would happen to Marinette if we stayed together. He said Ladybug and Cat Noir are not meant to be. Is that true?"

"I don't know. I only know two who ended up falling in love."

"I'm afraid."

"Look it's probably just a dream kid."

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't mean anything."

He pulled out his phone and called Nino. He arranged a double date for him, Marinette, Nino, and Alya. A fair had opened up and they decided to spend the day there. They rode rides, ate snacks, and played games. It was very fun except for win Nino threw up on one ride.

"Let it out Nino." Alya said comforting her boyfriend as he barfed in a trash can. "I told you eating five chili dogs was a bad idea."

Adrien and Marinette giggled and went off to watch the fireworks. Adrien gazed lovingly at his girlfriend's smiling face. How could he think that they weren't meant to be together? That whole dream was probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm just really happy that I'm with you."

"Me too. Do you really believe that will always be together?"

"Of course. People who love each other as much as you and I do should spend the rest of their lives together."

"Oh Adrien you're so wonderful."

"I know, no woman can resist my charms."

"Don't push it."

"Sorry."

At the end of the day Alya and Marinette had a slumber party with their kwamis. Though while the girls had makeovers, watched movies, and other stuff like that. Tikki and Trixx just ate food.

"Girl I still can't believe that you're Ladybug or that you finally had enough courage to date Adrien." Alya said.

"I know, isn't it wonderful? I've never been so happy."

"I know what you mean." Alya said. "Nino makes me feel the same way."

"In my opinion." Trixx said. "You both can do better."

"Trixx!"

"I'm just kidding." She giggled. "Mostly."

"Oh Trixx don't be rude, those two boys are perfect for our girls." Tikki said.

"We're the luckiest girls in the world because we have the sweetest guys in the world." Marinette said.

"Yeah even if they do tell horrible puns." Alya said.

The two girls burst out laughing.

...

Adrien found himself in a quiet, semi dark void.

"Where am I?"

He looked down to find himself wearing a suit which consisted of a button up white shirt, black jacket, black pants, and a tie. He didn't understand what was happening, why was he in a suit. Then a light appeared, standing in the light was Marinette dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress. It was long sleeved with lace and a sweetheart neck line. Her hair was up and she wore a flower head piece with a veil attached to it. In her hands she held a bouquet of flowers and a wedding ring was on her finger.

"Marinette? What's going on?"

She just smiled and walked toward him, she didn't stop until they were close.

"Do you like my dress Adrien?" She asked. "I made it myself."

"You look abousetly breathtaking milady. But what's happening?"

"We're getting married silly." She giggled.

"What? No! We can't!"

"What's the matter kitty? Don't you want this?"

"Yes I do but-"

"I'm so happy." Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were like roses. She was the most beautiful bride in the world. She gave him a smile and leaned in.

"Marinette."

"Kiss me. So that we may finally become husband and wife, finally be together forever."

Adrien couldn't resist. He closed his eyes, pressed his lips against hers feeling their soft touch. He had always dreamed of marrying his lady and now it was happening.

"Oh Marinette." He sighed. "I love you so much."

Then he heard a loud bang. He opened his eyes to find Marinette far away from him surrounded by flames. He raced toward the fire desperately reaching for her, the flames closed in on her and she let out a scream.

"MARINETTE!" He shouted as he watched her burn. Soon the fire was gone and so was she. Adrien dropped to his knees in tears. "Marinette." He sobbed.

"Do you see why you can't be together." The voice said.

"You again!" He stood up. "Who are you?! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"I am merely trying to warn you of what will happen. Marinette will die if you continue to pursue her."

"You expect me to believe that! I won't believe it! I love Marinette! And she loves me! This is just a stupid dream! It's not real! Stop tormenting me!"

"It is the truth! She will die and it will be your fault!"

Adrien tossed and turned in bed with sweat dripping down his face while talking in his sleep.

"It can't be true! Liar! It can't be! It can't be! NO!" He sat up awake, he was the color of a ghost and drenched in sweat. "I could kill Marinette? It has to be a lie. It just has to be!" Tears began to stream down his first.

"Kid? Are you alright?" Plagg asked.

"Leave me alone Plagg." He whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I said leave me alone! Get out!" He threw his pillow at him. "Get out of my room!"

"Fine! I'll sleep in the bathroom!"

Plagg then went into the bathroom next door leaving Adrien to lay in bed all night plagued by fear from his nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Adrien could hardly speak or eat or do anything. His thoughts were filled with fear and worry about the dream. How? He wondered. How could he cause Marinette's death if they loved each other?

"Adrien?" Marinette asked when she spotted him by the Ciene. "There you are. Are you okay?"

"Wha...What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, is everything alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine."

"You sure? Because if something's bothering you, you can always tell me."

She put her hand over his. An image of her burning in the fire from the dream appeared in his mind. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"Well you're not right about everything Marinette!"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just...Marinette I think we need to take a break."

"Why? Have I upset you?"

"No I just need some time to think to myself."

"Okay."

Days passed, Marinette respected Adrien's wishes to give him some time alone. But it made her very worried. Had she done something to hurt him? Was he sick?

"Girl it's nothing to worry about." Alya said. "Every guy needs some time alone."

"Really?"

"Totally. Nino and I take a break all the time. Look it's been a long time since you and I had a girl's day out so I say we go shopping, get our nails done, and grab a smoothie."

"Alright."

They shopped at all the best boutiques and tried on lots of dresses and shoes. Later they went to the spa for manicures and pedicures. Their last stop was the smoothie shop, Alya ordered a mixture of orange, lemon, and tangerine. Marinette decided to get the pinkalicioucs special which was a mixture of strawberry, cherry, and raspberry with a little vanilla. As the girls enjoyed their drink, Alya spotted something she hoped to God wasn't what she thought it was.

It was Adrien talking to Mirelle.

"Okay Alya don't go nuts." She thought to herself. "Adrien is probably just having a conversation with her, it doesn't mean anything."

But when she saw him hand her a flower she got mad.

"Alya are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"You're crushing your smoothie cup."

Marinette pointed to the smoothie that was shaking from her intense grip.

"Oh sorry! Excuse me for a minute girl I need to...Talk to Nino."

"Alright."

She got up from her chair and left the smoothie shop. Once Mirelle left, Alya sized Adrien by his shirt collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Alright pretty boy what the heck was that?!"

"What?" He said looking confused.

"Don't play innocent with me! You tell Marinette you need a break but then I catch you giving Mirelle a flower."

"That? Oh! I was just doing that because her mom is in the hospital."

"Really? So it's out of pity?"

"Yes. You're not thinking I'd cheat on her are you?"

"Well can you blame for being just a little suspicious?"

"I guess not."

"Okay then." She realeased him. "But can you please tell me why you suddenly called a break?"

"I just need some time away from her."

"Why?"

"Doesn't everyone need that? A time away from the person their dating?"

"Yes but after seeing the many gifts you sent her, reading the constant love notes and poems you sent her, hearing about the hundreds of romantic dates you take her on and ballads Cat Noir sings to her at night. It's a little odd."

Adrien blushed hard.

"But I guess you're right."

"Is Marinette upset?"

"No worried is more like it. She's worried that you might be sick or hurt."

Adrien sighed, dear Marinette always caring more about others than herself. She truly was an angel.

"But I do one thing."

"What?"

"If she ever found out that you were cheating on her. It would destroy her, kill her even and then I would kill you. So I believe that you were just being nice to Mirelle because you're a nice guy but if I find out that you are fooling around with over girls behind Marinette's back you better hope you really do have nine lives."

"Yes ma'am." He gulped.

"I better go before Marinette starts looking for me."

She went back to the smoothie shop, later the team went for a nightly patrol across town. For some strange reason there hadn't been any recent akuma activity leaving the four miraculous heroes to wonder if they should be relieved or suspicious. Something just didn't seem right about all this. Hawkmoth had never not akumatized anyone this long.

"Maybe Chloe's finally had a change of heart." Jade Turtle joked.

"Doubtful." Vixen said. "Very doubtful."

"I don't know, miracles do happen." Ladybug said.

"Should we call it a night?" Cat Noir asked.

"Maybe." Ladybug said.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the school. The four of them raced to follow where the ruckus was coming from. Floating above Ms. Mendeleiev was a girl with gray skin wearing green and dark purple clothing.

"Ms. Mendeleiev!" She cried. "You have failed me for falling asleep in your class for the last time! Now you shall sleep forever so says Nightshade!"

She pointed her finger toward the teacher and it released waves toward the teacher.

"Go to sleep now! You're much too stressed from work now it's time to rest."

The teacher dropped to the floor asleep.

"Hey Lady snooze a lot!" Adrien called. "The sandman called and he's not too happy about you doing his job."

"Ladybug and Cat Noir!" She called. "Give me your miraculouses or I'll put all of Paris to sleep!"

"Dream on Nightshade!" Marinette said.

"Then I'll just take them!"

She fired her waves, the team scattered and dodged her aim. She could aim good on either of them, that is until she cornered Adrien in an alleyway.

"You work so hard Cat Noir." She said. "Why don't you take a little cat nap."

She fired her waves toward him. Marinette jumped down and pushed Nightshade causing her to miss her target and the waves to hit a man controlling a machine that was lifting up a piano. He fell asleep, accidentally hit to drop button, and the piano fell down to Ladybug.

"No!" Cat Noir cried.

Nightshade quickly lept into the air and disappeared into the night. Cat Noir, Jade Turtle, and Vixen ran to the broken piano. As they searched for her they de transformed.

"Marinette! Are you okay?" Alya cried.

"Marinette! Where are you?!" Adrien shouted with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm over here." They turned to see her walk from behind a dumpster. "I ducked behind her when the piano fell."

"Oh thank God." Alya sighed in relief.

"You really scared us." Nino said.

"Are you crazy?!" Adrien shouted angrily. "You could've been killed! Why would you do that?!"

"To save you." She said.

"Even if it meant you would die?! Do you even realize that you were almost killed!"

"What was I supposed to do? Let my boyfriend fall into eternal sleep?!"

"Guys come on don't fight." Nino said.

"Kid calm down!" Plagg said.

"Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean you should take hits for me!"

"Excuse me but you took hits for me long before we even dated!"

"That's different!"

"In what way?"

"If anything happened to you all hope of stopping Hawkmoth would be lost! You're the only one who can de-evilize the akumas!"

"That doesn't mean your life is not just as precious!"

"I won't have you die on my account!"

"Too bad! Because I would rather die than loose the boy I love!"

"Then maybe I shouldn't be the boy you love anymore!"

All became quiet at his words.

"I think we should go now." Alya said pulling Nino along as their kwamis followed until it was just Adrien and Marinette.

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should have a professional relationship."

"Is this about the whole risking my life thing? Because even if we do break up I would still give my life for you! I would do it for anyone, Alya, Nino, even Chloe!"

"It's not that! I just...I...I can't keep it up anymore."

"Keep what up?"

"This charade, the lie."

"What lie?"

He took a deep breath, this was going to hurt.

"I never loved you!"

"What?"

"I thought I did but it was just a crush. An admiration."

"I don't believe that!"

"The truth is always hard to believe."

"You are lying! You have to be!"

"Plagg!"

The black kwami approached him.

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

"But what about-"

"Now!"

He ran off to where his limo was waiting leaving Marinette in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Adrien!" Marinette cried going after him in school the next day. "Adrien wait! Stop!"

The boy took a deep breath and looked at her.

"What's going on Adrien? Please tell me."

"Marinette I...I don't love you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Marinette I thought I loved Ladybug but after awhile I realized it was just a crush. I can't keep leading you on like this, I'm sorry."

"You're lying. That can't be true. Adrien please tell me what's really going on."

"I just did! I'm sorry for hurting you but it's over."

Marinette felt tears sting her eyes.

"Fine...If that's true...then...I never wanna see you again!"

She buried her face in her hands and ran off crying. Seeing her hurt face was like a knife in the heart to Adrien but it was for her own good. Unfortunately something else would also be hurting him.

"How dare you!" Alya said pinning Adrien. "How dare you hurt Marinette like that! Have you no soul?! You're dead meat Agreste!"

"Alya no!" Nino pulled his angry girlfriend off of him and restrained her. "Run Adrien run!"

"Nino you idiot! Let me go!"

"Hurry! I can only hold her off for so long! Book it man! Your life depends on it!"

Adrien took off running as fast as he could and didn't stop until he was out of sight.

"Get off!" Alya screamed punching Nino.

"No! Not until you calm down. Don't fight it babe just calm down. Remember your breathing."

"I can breathe just fine."

"Sorry Alya but killing Adrien won't fix their relationship."

"I guess you're right but how could he hurt her like that? She loved him, she loved him so much that it hurts her."

"I'll talk to him, you just go take care of her."

Alya found Marinette in her room hiding under the covers, scarfing down pastries, and balling her eyes out.

"Please come out Marinette." Tikki urged.

"Yeah girl this isn't healthy." Alya said.

"Just leave me to die." She sobbed. "To die of a broken heart."

"Oh stop that! You're being silly." Trixx said.

"Yeah who needs Adrien?" Alya said.

"I do!" Marinette wept. "He probably thinks I'm some pathetic nothing!"

"That's not true!" Tikki said.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Just go away, please. I know you mean well but I just need a moment please."

"Okay girl, come on Trixx." Alya said. "Call me if you need anything."

Alya left while Tikki waited in the living room. Once she was alone, Marinette continued to cry into her pillow. She had never been so sad and heartbroken in her life. She wished she had never told Adrien she was Ladybug. Then none of this would have happened and she would have never been hurt like this. She wished she could just escape her pain and sorrow.

"Marinette." A voice whispered.

"Huh?" Marinette said looking up.

"Marinette."

"Is someone there? Tikki? Alya? Mom? Dad?"

"Marinette."

"Who's there?"

She reached for the door to her room but for some strange reason it was locked. She tried to get it open but it didn't work.

"Marinette...Marinette..."

Suddenly her bedroom window blew open and Nightshade flew in.

"What do you want?"

"To relieve you of your broken heart." She said. Nightshade began to realese her waves while Marinette banged on the door hoping someone could hear her. "Go to sleep little one, escape your broken heart by falling into endless darkness and peace."

Marinette tried to fight the spell but she kept getting sleepier and sleepier. The will to resist was fading fast. She felt her eye lids become heavy and her body began to fall to the floor. She was so sleepy and tired that she could hardly speak.

"Adrien...Help...Please don't let me fall asleep." She pleaded softly.

"Sleep little princess." Nightshade said. "Your knight will never come for you and you shall sleep and dream forever more."

"Adrien...Will...Never come for me."

She shed one last tear before succumbing to her trance and falling into a deep dark sleep.

"Sleep well my dear." Nightshade said. "Sleep well and sleep long."

"Marinette?" Tikki asked. "Is everything alright?"

She flew through the door and saw Nightshade flying off while carrying Marinette's unconscious body over her shoulder.

"Oh no!" Tikki hurried to Marinette's phone and called Alya."

...

"Your friends confuse me greatly Master Nino." Wayzz said. "Especially the one called Alya."

"Yeah she's a little crazy but she's a keeper." Nino said.

He rang the buzzer of the manor and waited for a response. After a few minutes Nathalie let him in and called Adrien.

"If you're here to talk to me about Marinette then go cause I don't wanna hear it." Adrien said.

"Hey dude don't make me regret stopping Alya from killing you."

"Look my love life is none of your business."

"According to the girls you never loved at all. What's with you man?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing! Come on! Why did you break up with her? And don't say it's because you don't love her. You may have the girls convinced but not me."

"It's no none of your business."

"It's because of this stupid dream he had." Plagg said.

"Plagg!"

"Sorry kid but this has gone on far enough! He keeps having nightmares about Marinette being killed because the ladybug and black cat miraculouses aren't supposed to be in love. But you know what? Forget that bogus! If you love her fight for her!"

"He's right man." Nino said.

"You two don't understand!"

"With all due respect Adrien." Wayzz said. "I doubt this is true because Master Fu himself said that you two were made for each other and he's never wrong about miraculouses well except one time."

"Will you two just get out of here!"

"Fine! If that's the way you want it." Nino said. "Call me when you've stopped being a jerk."

Nino then left the mansion, shortly after Alya called.

"Hello?"

"Nino! Transform quick!"

"Why?"

"It's Nightshade! Marinette's been kidnapped!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Marinette's been kidnapped?" Nino said.

"Meet me at the Effiel Tower."

Nino transformed and raced off to where she asked him to her. Meanwhile in Hawkmoth's lair Marinette laid in the his arms sleeping peacefully. Hawkmoth grinned wickedly as he stared at the sleeping girl.

"Well done Nightshade." He said. "And as for you Marinette. Let's see how heroic you are without the miraculous."

He reached for her earrings, suddenly a turtle shell came flying through the window and knocked his hand away. He angrily turned to see Vixen and Jade Turtle glaring at him.

"You leave her alone!" Vixen ordered.

"How did you two get in here?!" Hawkmoth shouted. "Nightshade put them to sleep!"

Nightshade realeased her waves. But Vixen quickly pulled out her flute and hundreds of copies of her and Jade Turtle were in the room which confused Nightshade. Jade Turtle then flung his shell at Hawkmoth's head causing him to drop Marinette, he caught her and then they fled.

"After them!" Hawkmoth ordered.

Nightshade chased after them at great speed. She trapped them on top of the Effiel Tower. She once again attempted to put then to sleep but Nino repelled the waves with his shell.

"Alya! Get out of here with Marinette!" Nino shouted.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

"Okay but I'll come back for you."

She then created an illusion of her and Marinette then found a safe place to hide her.

"Come on Marinette! Wake up! Please!" Alya said gently shaking her. "Say something!"

But she didn't respond. Alya would've stayed longer but she had to help Nino who was finding it harder and harder to stay awake.

"That's it little Turtle." Nightshade said. "Go to sleep."

"No Nino don't!" Vixen rushed to her boyfriend's aid and began shaking the sleepiness out of him.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" He asked.

"Hmm...It would seem you two are stronger than I thought but let's see how you do against my nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Vixen and Jade Turtle questioned.

All of a sudden hideous deformed monsters and Jade Turtle were greatly outnumbered but that didn't stop them from father fighting. Meanwhile Tikki was flying to the Agreste Manor as fast as she could. Being a kwami she was able to get past the security system and enter Adrien's bedroom.

"Adrien!" She called jumping on the sleeping boy's head. "Adrien! Wake up!"

"Huh? What? What time is it?" He said waking up. "Tikki what are you doing here?"

"Nightshade is back and she's taken Marinette! You've got to help her!"

"I...I can't."

"Can't or won't? Because they are two very different things."

"Both! I can't and I won't!"

"Why? I understand if you don't love Marinette, but don't you still care about her?"

"Yes I do but if I get involved it will only make things worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"He had a nightmare about what happened to Jeanne de Arc and Prince Leonce." Plagg said. "Now he thinks if Ladybug and Cat Noir fall in love something bad will happen to Marinette."

"That's not true! Lots of them have ended up together."

"Plagg told me only two of them did and it ended Ladybug dying."

"Plagg's memory isn't any good, he can't even remember where he came from."

"Give me break I'm ten million, eight thousand, and six hundred years old." Plagg said. "My memory's not what it used to be."

"I can't risk Marinette's life!" Adrien said.

"Adrien if you don't help she'll die!"

Adrien froze. The image of her burning showed up in his head.

...

"Now let me see." Nightshade wondered. "Where could little Marinette be? I just have to get those dazzling earrings."

Then a baton wacked her right in the head before returning to Cat Noir who was standing across from her with anger in his green eyes.

"Where's Marinette?!" He shouted. "What did you do to her?!"

"Well I don't know where she is and as for what I did to her you'll have to find out for yourself that is if I don't get to her first."

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Oh so now you care about her? And here I thought you never loved her. After all you did abandon her."

"Shut up! It wasn't like that!"

"Oh right you were just trying to protect her because of those bad dreams."

"How do you know about those?"

"I gave them to you. Let's face it kitty, you're nothing without Ladybug and she's nothing without you. You should've seen how devestated she looked when you broke her heart and she hoped you would come for her when I had her cornered but you didn't."

Adrien saw red, he threw himself on to the Akuma and grabbed her throat. He would've choked her to death had Plagg not snapped him out of it. He managed to only choke her into unconsciousness. He began searching for Marinette. His heart was beating out of his chest with fear. God, he was idiot. He should've know, Marinette wasn't in danger by being with him she was in danger by being away from him. He was supposed to protect her and he just abandoned her when she needed him. He swore that once he found her he would take her in his arms and never let her go that is if he wasn't too late. Finally he found her lying on a platform completely motionless.

"Oh no!" He ran to her side and lifted her upper body up. To his relief she was still breathing. "Marinette! Wake up! Princess I'm here! I came for you! Can't you hear me?"

She didn't respond, her body felt so cold. Tears streamed down his face and he held her close.

"Marinette please forgive me. I'm sorry I left you all alone, I just wanted to protect you." He brought her head to his and whispered in her ear. "I love you, I love you always and forever."

He brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She started to feel warmer and another tear fell from her eye. When their lips parted he held her to his chest.

"A...Adrien." He heard her moan.

He looked at her. Marinette's eyes opened clearing her dark vision to see her silly kitty looking at her with eyes of concern. She raised her hand to his cheek.

"You're here." She said softly. "You came for me."

"Of course my lady, I always will."


	6. Chapter 6

The fight with the nightmares were wearing Jade Turtle and Vixen out which is just what Nightshade was hoping for. She sent her sleep waves after them. They were both about to fall asleep when suddenly a yo-yo knocked her right on the head. She angrily turned to see Cat Noir and Ladybug standing above her. She lunged for them but Ladybug cleverly snatched her watch, smashed it, and de-evilzed the Akuma. Everyone who was put to sleep woke up, the nightmare monsters disappeared, and Nightshade turned back to normal.

"Huh? Where am I?" The girl asked.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked.

"I think so. I can't remember anything."

"Let me take you home."

She took the girl home. A week later the gang held a movie night. Adrien got to her house early. He found her setting up sleeping bags and movie snacks while humming. He tapped on the window.

"Adrien?" She opened the window. "What are you-"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Forgive me Marinette." He said. "Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you I only wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"Nightshade gave him nightmares saying that if you two fell in love you would die." Plagg said.

"How terrible." Marinette gasped.

"They seemed so real." Adrien said. "And what happened to those two miraculous users-"

"What happened to Leonce and Jeanne was tragic." Tikki said. "But it didn't always end that way, Plagg may not remember this but one set of ladybug and black cat miraculous users during the Mexican war of independence fell in love. The ladybug of the time was Catarina Montoya a Spanish girl and the cat noir was Arturo Sanchez a Mexican boy."

"Wait! Now the mention it I do remember them. They used their powers to help fight in the war." Plagg said. "Also they were snubbed by society."

"What for?" Adrien asked.

"Catarina was the daughter of a solider who fell in love with a gypsy and Arturo was the son of a thief who rapped a nun." Plagg said. "Gypsies were not considered part of society at the time so people didn't like Catarina for being half gypsy and Arturo was born from wedlock and his father was a drunk thief so naturally he was hated too."

"Arturo and Catarina fell in love and I think they got married but I don't know for sure because after the war ended we were called back." Tikki said.

"Point is kid love is fool of risks." Plagg said. "And most of the time it's worth it or so I've been told."

"You two belong together, no matter what." Tikki said.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and their lips were brought in a passionate kiss. They held each other and nuzzles each other. Adrien was so happy to have Marinette in his arms again. He would never let her go, never again. The Kwamis were right, they did belong together.

"Hey! We're still here you know." Plagg said.

"Sorry." Marinette giggled. "We should get things ready for Nino and Alya."

When Nino and Alya arrived, they ordered pizza, popped popcorn, made sundaes, a few pasteries from the bakery, and soda to have with the movie. They laughed and cuddled together in nice warm blankets while eating their snacks. By the end of the movie they were all asleep.

...

An elderly Leonce was on the ground fatally injured and unable to move. He hated himself for what he had done and in his sorrow he began to cry and beg God for forgiveness of the evil sin he had committed. He prayed that he would forgive him for hanging Judge Parish and Darcia, for burning half of Paris, but most of all for letting his anger influence him to conflict destruction.

"Leonce." Called a familiar kind voice. A voice that he hadn't heard in twenty years, a voice he had missed hearing for so long. He opened his eyes and watched as the star took the form of his beloved princess. Jeanne de Arc, the same beautiful nineteen year old maiden she was when she died. Except she seemed to look more beautiful then ever.

"Leonce you can come home now." She said.

"What?" He said.

"He's watched you suffer, he's forgiven your sins, and now he says it's time for you to come home." She held out her hand, he was hesitant to take it. He wasn't sure this was real. "Come home my prince."

As soon as his hand touched hers, the hurt and weak old man disappeared and in his place was the young and handsome prince he was twenty years ago. She pulled him close and they shared a long awaited kiss as they descended into heaven together never to be parted again forever.

Then the heavenly light changed into a church with bells ringing and flower petals falling as he and Marinette were happily married and kissed.

Adrien woke up from his dream feeling peaceful. He saw that it was still night and he found Marinette outside watching the stars.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you? Anymore nightmares?"

"Not this time."

"They must've been pretty bad for you to avoid me."

"They were but now I know I was a fool to believe them."

"You don't ever have to be afraid. We'll always be together."

"But what happens when one of us dies?"

"Then we'll have to wait. It'll been painful but worth it. Because no matter what separates us, no matter how long we're apart, in the end we'll always find a way back to each other."

She kissed him, he kissed back, tears of relief and joy streamed down both their cheeks because in their hearts they knew it was true. Because when two people truly love each other they're never apart forever. Someone you love may leave you for awhile but if you truly love that person and they love you then you'll see them again the wait might be hard and it might hurt but in the end it's worth it. For nothing in the world is more powerful than love.


End file.
